Resurgence
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Wherein Levi, Eren and other SNK characters die and are reborn in a different world. Only Levi remembers the past while the others remain cluesless. That is until he meets a long lost "friend" The only thing is he can't remember who Levi is yet he feels deeply attached to him. Will Levi be able to make him remember? Or will his memory be forever lost? Yaoi. Levi/Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: the events in this story do not fit in anywhere with the actual events in SNK/AOT. They've been made up. This is fan fiction so what else can we do but create different scenarios? Annnyyywayyy. This will be yaoi. You have been warned. If you don't like that then just don't read.**

 **Warnings: multi-character deaths, probably strong language, explicit scenes, yaoi, ect. This will be rated M so yeah. That's warning enough that some... serious things will happen. Anyway.**

 **Resurgence**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

" **The titans! the titans! they've broken through the walls!"**

" **Help us! They're eating us! Please"**

 **I don't think you'll be getting help today. This world… this world has totally succumbed to the titans. There is no saving it. Our hope… our last hope… is gone.**

" _ **Neh, Heichou, why don't you speak that much?" I hear Eren question. The sound of a broom sweeping against the stone floors ceased and I suddenly became aware of a burning gaze at the back of my head. I looked up from my seated position at my desk and looked over at the brat that had been sweeping out my office up until now.**_

" _ **I always talk" I reply, completely shaking off his question, "Now get back to work or I'll hand you over to Hanji so she can explain in great detail just what her experiments are about" I threaten. The titan brat only smiled at me, his eyes shining.**_

" _ **You'll probably talk more to me when I save the world," he says, his voice filled with hope, "but until then… your silent words are more than enough to keep me happy"**_

 **Ahh… to think about that at a time like this… "Get a hold of yourself, Levi" I growl out lowly as I stare down at a measly seven meter titan that was attempting to climb up the building I was currently standing on. It had bloody hands and dribbles of gooey red liquid falling from its open mouth.**

 **I would take it on but I can see a horde of fifteen meter class titans surrounding a particular blonde. The small fry will have to wait until I've killed those ugly beasts.**

 **Using my 3DM gear I swing from building to building until both of my spikes impale the back of a titan that's hand was reaching out for the cowering blonde. I let out some gas and pulled myself forward, bringing my swords down and cutting out a lump of flesh out of its nape.**

" **Armin! Get up, you're going to get killed this way!" I shout out, jumping over to the shaking blonde. "What's the point. I have nothing to live for anymore. My home is gone, my grandfather is dead… Eren and Mikasa… they're… they're dead too… I have nothing… it's all gone… everything" he whispers out weakly.**

" **Armin, there's no point in thinking this way. No matter what you'll always be left with nothing in the end but that's why you should always try to create new things." I say. I don't have faith in my own words though. I know he's right. Even though I'm claimed to be humanities strongest even I know that there's no way we'll recover or escape from this attack.**

 **After all, this is within wall Shina, the final wall. Even though Rose has been prevented from completely crumbling and yielding to the titans, things went completely awry. Hundreds and thousands of lives have already been lost and humanity has just about been pushed into a corner. Well, what's left of it.**

" **It will be hard to create new memories in a world devoid of humanity" Armin says, "just leave me. you'll get yourself killed. The titans are getting closer and closer. Even with your strength you won't be able to take on that many. Just go." He says and I grit my teeth. "You know, I'm sure that you're aware of this, but they would have wanted you to fight right until the very end, not cower here and wait for your impending death."**

 **That's right. Eren… Eren would have wanted us to fight, even if there were no chances of survival.**

" _ **H-Heichou… it's okay… i-it'll heal so d-don't worry a-about it…" Eren weakly says, his used to be bright smile turning into something you'd only see on a lifeless corpse. "Eren… don't talk. Just… just lay there… help is on its way… its… we're going to get through this… you'll definitely survive…"**_

" _ **It's okay, H-Heichou, it's okay. t-this isn't your fault… t-this i-isn't your-" he starts but his words are cut off my him suddenly coughing up a gunk of blood. Even though he was lying in my arms, bleeding out and coughing up blood he still had a smile on his face. A cold, dead smile. "I-I don't hate y-you. If I die, I won't hate you. T-this is all my f-fault"**_

" _ **Eren, stop talking. I told you to keep quiet until help gets here" I say, my voice sounding panicked. I don't think I've felt like this for a long time… what is this?**_

" _ **I-I f-failed…" Eren says before coughing up some more blood, "I… I was supposed to save the world and m-make you talk to me more… I-I failed… I-I'm s-sorry, Heichou… I'm r-really sorry. T-this is all my fault." He says as his hand reaches up to me, "P-please… p-please…don't give up… even if there's no hope… d-don't give up" he says, his hand cupping my cheek.**_

" _ **Fight… Fight… fight and survive…" his voice was getting softer and I could see he's eyes slowly losing colour as his lids started closing. "Eren, don't close your eyes! Eren! Eren!" it was no use, he's eyes had already shut and his hand had fallen back down.**_

" _ **I-it's okay," He whispers, a gently smile at his lips and a tear cascading from one of his closed eyes, the gentle clear moving down dirk and blood. My chest tightened painfully and panic rose within me. what is this…**_

" _ **P-please… no matter what… Live, Levi"**_

 **Really. Now is not the time to be having these flashbacks. What I really need to focus on is-**

" **L-Levi! behind you!" Armin shouted and I turned around quickly to see a fifteen meter titan reaching out for me. Luckily I was able to jump forward and blind it before moving to the nape and cutting out a lump from it. When I turned back to look over at the blonde it was to see him being lifted up my a titan an being directed to its big, open mouth.**

" **Armin!" I shouted. I was about to go after him but my leg was suddenly grabbed by a titan and I was lifted up, my balance completely off and ending up with me hitting my head against the hard roof. That really hurt. I'll have to make this stupid titan pay for that. But Armin… I can't leave him… but this situation… there's no way I can get to him in time… this… this… why… I couldn't save Eren and now I can't even save Armin. So much for being humanities strongest. Maybe Armins right. Maybe dying is a better way out.**

" _ **P-please…no matter what… Live, Levi"**_

 **Damnit. I guess I have no choice.**

* * *

" **Levi… this is it. We're out of gas and we don't have swords anymore. There's no way we can make it. There's way too many… and… and we're the only ones left. The titans… they're completely surrounding us" Armin says, his words coming out in bits and pieces as he tries to catch his breath. "We fought… we fought right until the end… Eren will be proud of us…"**

 **I don't reply. How could I? I'm humanities strongest… I… I was supposed to protect them… but now… now… looking all around, all I see is the half eaten parts of all my comrades. They all… they all became meals for the titans. But even so, they fought. They fought right until the very end.**

 **Seems a couple of the trainees had been listening to me and Armin speak and heard me say that Eren would have wanted us to fight right until the very end. They ended up helping Armin and I escape the horde of titans that started surrounding us and we all fought together. Me, fighting with others. It's been a long time since I let myself into a team. For once… I didn't have to face it alone.**

 **But in the end most of them ended up dying… they're all gone and now it's just me and Armin. I feel somewhat proud that he managed to make it until the end with me. I thought I would be all alone.**

 **I bring a hand up to rake through my messy hair. "I've grown far too soft." I mumble to myself. A few years ago I might have just left someone like Armin to die but ever since I joined forces with Erwin I seemed to become more… human. Of course he's dead as well.**

" **You think? To be honest when we first met you there was something really cold about you but… well" Armin stumbles over his words. I look over at him and glare. "Spit it out before the titans kill us" I growl out and he chuckles out goofily. It amazes me that he can do that when we're about to become supper for the titans.**

" **Ever since you took Eren into your care you've become more… nice. It's like he changed you for the better. Well, that doesn't really surprise me. there's just something about Eren that draws people in… or at least there was…" he whispers out the last part, looking up into the blood red sky, a smile at his lips, "I wonder where he is"**

" **Probably waiting for you. Mikasa, too. I'm sure they miss you" I say and Armin looks over at me and smiles, grabbing a hold of my hand. "You might be right. But I think he's waiting for you, too, Levi" he says and I was about to reply but large hands suddenly grabbed the both of us and we were being lifted off the ground. "I guess we'll be able to see them now" Armin said, smiling at me with tears in his eyes.**

 **The blonde let go of my hand and for the first time in a long time I actually smiled. "I guess you're right." I say. I'd always hoped I'd die of old age but living in the world we do and having the type of life we're forced in… this was all inevitable. And I think… I think I'm okay with that. there's only one thing I'm really regretting now…**

" _ **P-please…no matter what… Live, Levi"**_

 **The titan holding was lowering me into its mouth and cushioning me between its teeth. Slowly I could feel a pressure as the titan stared closing its mouth and pressing its teeth down on my. As the sound of my own bones breaking echoed into my eardrums I looked over at Armin to see that he had already been swallowed by the titan. I hope it was quick for him…**

 **The teeth of the titan was crushing me completely and I can only imagine that, given that my head is still dangling out the titans mouth, that I'll soon be decapitated. Ah… my body hurts all over… I'ver never experienced such pain before… but even so I'm completely calm… I wonder if Eren felt like this before he died…**

 **Eren… just thinking about him brings a warmth to my chest… or is that the overwhelming pain? I can't tell…**

" _ **P-please…no matter what… Live, Levi"**_

 **I'm sorry, Eren… I wasn't able to survive. Hopefully I go wherever you are now. I think, for once, I'll allow you to punish me…**

 **Ah, my… consciousness is fading… everything… is getting bright… w-what is…this?**

 **Eren… I'm sc..are…d**

* * *

"Levi! Levi! Are you listening to me? Levi!" I was brought back to my senses by the sound of someone calling me. It was then that I realized that I was also being shook violently and that my upper body felt extremely wet.

"Hanji..." I growled out, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop pouring buckets of water over my head..." I add in, my voice low and threatening. The woman only smiled at me, a goofy expression on her face. "But Levi! Each time I try to explain my lab experiments you aways end up dozing off and never listen! And it's so hard to get you to wake up!" She exclaims and I just shake my head.

"Don't you have class now? With your tardiness you might get fired. Again. You're lucky Erwin allowed you to work here. If it wasn't for him you'd be leeching off of your parents right now." I say and the woman pouts. "That's not true. I'd be leeching off of you! And I guess I do have class now. Can't leave my little kiddies waiting" she says excitedly as she runs out of the break room and presumably to the class she has to teach.

Ah... The water is seeping through my pants now... Isn't that great... I should probably stop dozing off like this... I mean, I usually struggle to sleep but sometimes it just happens. Just like now. Sometimes I don't dream and well, sometimes I do. Majority of my dreams are as the one I just had. Well, more like they're short little scenes.

My Name is Levi Ackerman. I'm currently 29 years old and work at Shinagashina Senior High. When I was 10 years old I started having these weird dreams about a different world, one where I was a soldier and I was forced to fight against these giant creatures called Titans. Or, at least I thought they were dreams. At first they were just short little glimpses but by the time I turned 14 they started getting worse and I started having maniac episodes. My parents worried about me and had me see almost every Psychologist but each one was the same. No one could understand the meaning behind all these weird dreams and just wrote it off as me having a "wild imagination".

Eventually the episodes stopped but the dreams continued. As I gradually got older the dreams became more clear. They happen randomely now and have become more like flashbacks and can be triggered by anything, which is exactly what happened today. Hanji must have said something and I probably heard it while falling asleep and it probably triggered the dream I had. I've had that one quite a few times, actually.

I think as I grew older and the dreams, or should I say, flashbacks, became clearer I was able to piece everything together and figure out just what they were about and why I was having them.

They're memories. Memories of my past self in my past life. At first I thought that was stupid and that there was no way that was possible but it made sense. Those dreams... They felt far too real. They brought up a lot of feelings in me, feelings that felt way too familiar for them to be "just dreams". So I've come to terms with them now. I don't mind when they happen.

I once talked to Hanji about this, asking her if she had any memories about our past lives. She just looked at me and said "Our past lives? The only life I can recall is the one I'm living now.". That day had really been depressing. I realized that I was the only one that remembered everything about the past. I met so many people from my dreams and at first they seemed to have no recognition of who I am and who I was. I'm the only one... That remembers the struggle we faced...

Is it because I watched everyone die? Is that why I'm the only one that remembers? Well, if that's the case then surely Armin would remember as well. We were the very last humans left in that world so maybe he remembers as well. Well, I've never met them in this world yet but I have a feeling that I will.

I wonder if Eren was reborn here. I wonder... If he has his memories... I know, based on all the encounters I've had already with people from that world, that there is a low possibility of him having his memories but a part of me wants to hold onto the hopes that he does.

I died in that world, Eren, but I promise you that I will not die in this one. Just you wait for me. I'll find you, and I'll talk to you properly this time.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. Well... I feel really bad for not updating my other stories. Truth is: I can't really find the will to write for them. I've tried but it's just hard. The only story I can really focus on is "Strengthen Me" -which I'm actually working on the sequal for as we speak- and well... This one. Honestly, this idea has been floating in my head for a while and for some reason I just felt like writing it. For those of you that have read my other stories, I'm really sorry. The chances of me updating them are quite slim. Of course I think they'll eventually be updated. Just not now.**_

 _ **Well, hope you liked this. Reviews are reeeeaaally appreciated and bring me lots of joy and inspiration! Once I wrote a chapter in 3 hours because I got such good feedback and it made me so happy. So review!**_

 _ **Well, I'm pretty much sleep deprived so I'm going to end this off. Hopefully you guys liked this one and would like me to continue! Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: events are made up- don't forget that! Also there is a rape warning for this chapter. Proceed with caution. Hope it's somewhat enjoyable.**

 **Resurgence**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

You know, I've always hated the very idea of teaching. In this world and in my past life. Yet somehow teaching is the only thing I did. Well, I suppose the only thing I really taught others to do in my other life was how to clean and how to not die. Here, well I don't think teaching literature has anything with teaching young minds how to survive. I also have a physical training class as well. I suppose that can be thought of as teaching others to survive since self-defense is something that is taught in some of the lessons. But other than that, my life, compared to my previous one, is completely boring.

I suppose it's better. There aren't giant monsters trying to eat me, or anyone else for that matter. Everything is completely at peace but a part of me doesn't feel all too happy about that. Not because everything in this life is easier- because heavens knows I'd rather stand in front of a class teaching Literacy than stand in front of a Titan that's trying to have me for lunch. I just feel... Like something is missing. No matter how hard I think about it, I just can't figure out what that something is. But I know that, whatever it is, its absence is surely the most painful thing ever. There's a hole in my chest and I think only "it" can close it up.

That's probably why I've always been so... Cold with others. No matter how many people I meet from my past life, none of them give me the sense of that hole being filled and the only way I responded to them is by being cold and indifferent. But then again, I suppose it's not that different to how I was in my past life.

 _"Ever since you took Eren into your care you've become more… nice."_

To be honest, I don't think the past me really noticed the small changes that happened. Maybe he did but I think he only realized them when it was far too late. i wonder if I'll be able to change again and if this time I'll notice those changes. I think that maybe I will. After all, we learn from our past mistakes and what's better than learning from your literal past?

But then again, like I've said, this world and that world is completely different. But I suppose they do kinda have one thing in common. Survival. I mean, it's completely different but at the same time it's the same. Back in that world we had to survive the Titans and in this world, well, we just have to survive. We have to make a living and provide ourselves with the needed things.

Although it isn't really as easy as it sounds. Just simply surviving, in any world, is one hundred percent difficult. I would know. Back when I was sixteen I went through a lot. At that time I had a particular dream and no matter how hard I try, I can never forget it…

" **Levi, you know I love you with all my heart" I hear mother say, her words** **spurring** **due to her intoxicated state. "I do this because I love you. You're my little bastard baby" she says as she caresses my cheek with one hand while her other trails down my neck, her long nails scratching the skin. "I'm the only one that will ever love you. No one else, just me"**

 **"You're drunk" I point out and she only chuckles darkly, the sound sending shivers up my spine. "I'm not drunk, Levi" she says as her hand caressing my cheek turns my face to the side. I could feel her other hand trail to the hem on my shirt, her fingers gently hooking into the soft fabric as she made a humming sound.**

 **"When I found out I was pregnant with you my first reaction was utter horror. I couldn't believe it. I never ever wanted to have a child. And that's why I tried to kill you. I couldn't afford to go past a single floor so an abortion was completely out of the question"**

 **"So I drank, did drugs and purposefully harmed myself in any way possible in any way possible but you just wouldn't die... I completely resented you and when you were finally born, I thought I would be able to get rid of you... All I wanted was for you to disappear but when I saw your frail, helpless body, your tear soaked cheeks and your small little bloody hands reaching out to me, that whole perspective of mine changed."**

 **" I realized that I couldn't kill such an innocent thing, something that's a part of me. And it was then that I also loved you. I still love you. You've grown up so much. You're so handsome. Look at you, you're only fourteen years old and you're already a gorgeous young man. And that's why I'm doing this, Levi. You're** _ **my**_ **son. Only I may love you. Only me"**

 **I know that she's currently only acting like this because of the alcohol she had been downing earlier up until now. I know that. When she's sober she treats me like I'm nothing but a burden. She doesn't love me. Every night it's the same. She drinks until her mind is nothing but thin air and then... And then...**

 **"Only I may love you, Levi" I hear her say, her voice bringing me out of my own thoughts, "In this world it's not certain if we'll even survive. The titans... They'll devour us all... But I see it... I see us, dying. Together" she whispers the last part as her fingers gently trail underneath my shirt and her nails dig into my skin.**

 **"Only I may love you, Levi. Only I may" she says as she pulls her hands back. It didn't even phase me that her nails were coated with blood, my blood. This is normal. This happens almost every night.**

 **"You should go to bed. You're drunk" I say one more time and she only chuckles. "I'm not drunk, Levi" she says as she lowers me down on the floor where a futon was set out for** _ **her**_ **to sleep on. This is all normal.**

 **"You're mine. Only I may love you" she sounds almost desperate now but I know... I know she's not being herself. She doesn't want me. "You're my little bastard baby" she says as she lowers herself down and straddles me.**

 **This is normal.**

 **She travels her hands to the buckle of my pants and un-does it. I do nothing. I just lay there, motionless. "I love you, Levi" she says as she drags my pants down to my knees before taking my soft member in her hand and starts stroking it until it was fully erect and then lifting herself up and removing all her clothes. Again, I just lie there, lifeless.**

 **I watch as she lowers herself back down and moves my unintentionally erect member over to her heated entrance and presses it against her plump flesh before forcefully pushing my member inside of her. "I love you."**

 **I know you don't.**

 **"I love you"**

 **This is all** _ **normal.**_

Even remembering it now makes me feel nauseous. I was fourteen when I first had that dream. It was because of that dream- no, that memory- that I started becoming violent. I used to fight with just about anyone over the most simplest of things and I always go into trouble at school because of this.

I started hating my mother of this world but I know that that was a real asshole move of me. But I was so shocked from that dream. I couldn't even comprehend how my mother from my past life could do such a thing to me... No wonder I became such a fucked up person... Of course I eventually realized that my mother of this world is a far cry from my mother of that world. Eventually I calmed down, all the fighting stopped and for some reason I became closer to my mom.

I couldn't hate her. I knew that she would never be capable of doing something such as _rape_ her own _son_.

I only had that dream once... Even so it still haunts me.

"Sensei" I hear a small voice call, breaking my train of thought. I look up to see one of my top students standing in front of my desk. "Ral-san? What are you doing here? Have I not seen you already for today?" I question.

The timid girl only nods her head before handing over a envelope. "It's from Hanji-sensei" she says as she bows her head and takes her leave.

This is surely odd. If Hanji wanted to tell me something she would have pulled me out of my class, not send me a silly letter. Is this even safe? Maybe she's trying to pull a prank on me. No... I think she's smarter than that.

I guess I'll just open it up and find out what it is that the four eyed freak wants.

 _Levi_

 _Unfortunately something has happened at my parents house so I have to leave earlier. I've asked Erwin to allow you to watch over my next class and my last lesson. You're free in both so it shouldn't be a problem._

 _Don't be too harsh on the children. They're not used to having someone such as yourself teach them!_

 _Love,_

 _Hanji_

Right at the bottom of the page was a chibi version of Hanji, which I'm guessing she drew herself, with a little speech bubble that had the words "thank you, short stuff!" written in it.

That woman...no wonder she wrote the letter. Had she come here herself I would have thoroughly told her to find someone else to take care of her classes. Now I have to look after them... And during my only free lessons... I'll have to get her back for this one.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, did you see the new kids?" "Yeah, there's three of them, right?" "Apparently we're getting 10 new students from Germany" "yes, three of them arrived today. They're quite tall..." "No, there's a short blonde guy and he has a sister who's even shorter than him. There's also a strange brown haired girl. She seems to be infatuated with the blond-"

I completely block out the petty gossip before the girl speaking could finish her sentence. The whole day I have been hearing all the children talking about these new students our school will be getting. I'm quite irritated. There has been nothing but talk from these brainless brats and I just can't stand it. Who cares about having new students?

I suppose these simple-minded idiots would get excited about something as idiotic as foreign learners. After all, it's something different and something to talk about. But I swear... I wish they could pay more attention to their work and not to the new students- who I'm sure don't want to be at the centre of everyones attention.

I must say, I am quite intrigued. I hadn't even known that we would be getting exchange students. Although, that's probably because I haven't gone to any staff meetings and Erwin and I haven't really spoken much in the past few weeks. Hanji should have known. Then again, she's like me. If something isn't asked then she can't answer- obviously.

Even though these new students will be a distraction for the old ones, I think that this type of change will be good for our school. A mixture of different cultures will be interesting. The germans may learn about us and we may learn about them.

And soon they'll become a normal sight at our school. After all, once a toy gets old and used it's completely forgotten.

"The blonde guy is kinda cute, but he looks like a girl. "Yeah I accidently called him a girl but he seemed to be okay with it. He just kindly corrected me. He must be used to being called a girl" "I was surprised at how well they speak Japanese." "Yeah, they're almost fluent"

And the gossip continues. Well, at least the next lesson is my last. And I don't really need to work since I'm just looking after Hanji's class. I hope this class isn't like the last one was. God... They were so much like Hanji it actually scared me. What is this world coming to? If there's an army of Hanji replicas then the world is surely coming to an end.

I can hear the sound of the bell going off in the passages. Thank goodness.

"If you didn't finish your work in class please finish it at home along with page 57 in your textbooks" I say, "you're all dismissed" I add in as I, along with the rest of the noisy class, get up from my desk and leave the room- obviously waiting for all the other brats to leave first.

Once I was out the room I walked down the passage and over to Hanji's class. I am so happy so happy this is my last lesson. Even though I have loads to do after school, just the thought of leaving this building makes me so... Relaxed. As long as I'm out of this building then I'm completely fine.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I've been working for nine years already and everything has just become so tedious. I enjoy shaping the minds of young learners, but sometimes I question why I chose to do this line of work. I could have been anything, yet I chose to become a teacher.

Even in my past life I hated the very thought of looking after anyone because the responsibility was far too much- of course, I still took the responsibility and did what I could. Teaching here in this world and "teaching" in that one is quite different, but the stress and responsibility is all the same.

"Well, there's no use thinking about this now." I mutter silently to myself as I walk into Hanji's class to find all the students gathered around the centre on the room and making one hell of a noise. They don't even realize I just walked in. Stupid brats.

I walk over to the desk in the front of the class room and drop my heavy suitcase on hi, the sound penetrating through the loud noise and forcing everyones attention away from whatever it was they were hurdled around and over at me. When they realized that it wasn't Hanji standing in front of their class room a couple of their eyes widened with what I assumed was surprise.

"I'm pretty sure this lesson has already begun. Please get to your own desks. Hanji-san had to make a trip home so unfortunately she won't be here and in her place I will be looking after you. I'm sure you have work so as long as you just do that and don't cause any trouble, this can be pleasant. If not, well, you'll find that out for yourselves"

Not even thirty seconds after I said that were all the students back at their seats and taking out their textbooks. I sigh out and take a seat. What were they so excited about anyway?

I look over to the place where everyone had be standing before to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl sitting at a desk. She had an uncomfortable expression on here face. She must be the exchange student.

She looks familiar... Wait... That's not a girl...that's... That's...

"Armin Arlert?" I say softly, the sound going unnoticed by everyone else in the class. For some reason Armin seemed to pick up on the sound as he looked directly at me. He must have realized that I knew just who he was as he smiled shyly and made a hand signals only people from my past life -people who remembered it, that is- would know.

 _Hello Corporal Levi-san. Long time no see_

* * *

 **DONE! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy! Hope this chapter was enjoyable! I also hope to get reviews! You guys know how much I enjoy those!**

 **I want to apologize for any errors. I don't really have time to write my stories let alone edit them. I will eventually get to fixing any mistakes I've made.**

 **I've already thought about the next chapter but I first want to update Tied to You before I work on the it! Wish me luck guys!**

 **I hope to get reviews!**

 **Till next time.**

 **Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: No warnings for this chapter. Maybe spelling and grammar but forgive me. I barely have time to write my stories let alone edit them!**

 **Resurgence**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

A week has already passed since we got the new exchange students. The school has been unpleasantly cheerful, which greatly grinds on my nerves. I never really have problems with teaching or controlling my classes, but this whole school seems to have transformed from a plain, serious one, into a cheerful one you'd only see in manga and anime.

Now, like I've said before, I never have any problems when it comes to teaching or keeping my class in check. I'm a strict teacher, I won't even deny it, but for some reason my class has completely ignored my existence and focused their attention on the new kids. Well, only one of my classes, which just so happens to have eight of the new transfer students in it.

Armin, Jean, Annie, Mikasa, Bertolt, Reiner, Connie and Mikasa. All from my past life and none of them, except Armin, remember who I am or their lives in that Titan ridden world. I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy about meeting people from my past life. It's not easy to find joy in meeting someone who doesn't remember a thing about you, even though you know a lot about them.

It's not like it upsets me or anything. It's just... I'm meeting all these people but they fall sort of being the person I really want to meet- which is Eren, of course- and then I end up being disappointed. I've been wanting to ask Armin about Eren but I haven't had any opportunities, which is what brings me to my previous thoughts about the new exchange students. There's ten of them, eight of which are currently in my class. Ymir and Christa are the last two- and also happen to be from my past life. These ten have, unconsciously, turned our school into chaos. I can't really blame them. It's not their fault that the children in this school get excited over such tedious things.

Plus, I can tell that they're probably exhausted by all the attention they're getting. Again, I don't blame them. They've left their own homes and come to a completely new place, seeing completely new people and experiencing completely new customs. It's only natural for them- well some of them- to want to first get used to everything before having to be thrown out into the unfamiliar world.

Now, these kids haven't even had the opportunity accustomed to the change. They're already being pushed out into the "new world" and are expected to handle it. Getting all of the attention is not only stressful, but it must make them nervous.

I know they'll adjust quite quickly though. I haven't yet had a chance to talk to any of them, but if they're anything like they were in our past lives- and I have a feeling that they're exactly the same, minus the fear of titans- then they'll handle everything effortlessly. Even in the end they fought to the very best of their abilities. Although I don't quite remember how they died, I have always had this feeling of pride whenever I thought about them.

"Sir, is it possible for you to go over the work that we did today? There were a lot of children speaking so I wasn't able to catch anything that you were talking about" I hear someone say, they're manner of speaking quite polite and their tone shy and tense.

I look up to find none other than Armin standing in front of my desk, a shy expression on his face. It was at this moment that I realised that the class was completely empty. "Where's the rest of the class?" I question. Did they all leave because I wasn't teaching.

"Sir, school ended five minutes ago and at the start of the period you gave the class permission to leave once the last bell for the day went. Did you not notice the bell, sir?" Armin questions and I just shrug. "I blocked out any nose" I say and the blonde sighs. "I see… I've never really known you to be so absorbed in your own little world" the blonde says and I scowl. "That's hardly any of your business, brat" I say, "And I can assure you that stuff like this doesn't happen regularly. You kids have been making such a fuss around all the students and in the process you made my job harder than what it should be."

"We didn't ask the other students to focus on us. Besides, it's your job as a teacher to make sure the class listens to you. And I'm pretty sure you won't have an issue with making them listen" Armin says and again I find myself scowling. "Armin, in this world it is illegal to beat someone into obedience. And these human minds are so… inconsistent. They're nothing like the people in that world were like. Concentration is not their best points, so yes, it is quite difficult for me to make them listen"

"I guess you're right" Armin says, smiling. I sigh out. "I know that you don't need me to go over the work. You were a trained soldier in our past lives and your hearing was supposed to be good" I say and he frowns. "I wasn't the best. Besides, that was I our past lives. What makes you think I have those type of abilities now?" he questions.

"you should. When I started getting my memories back I also started experiencing oddities with my physical body and movement. It was almost as if my body was remembering the strength it used to have. You should be no different" I say blankly. Armin chuckles out. "That's true, I suppose. But remember, I wasn't that strong in the first place"

"You were still very helpful" I say, "It was because of you that we made it as far as we did." I add in and Armin shakes his head. "It was mostly because of your strength. Besides… in the end ii tried to give up… I was weak. I know I wouldn't stand a chance against the titans. I was always relying on Eren and Mikasa and they… they were already dead. There was no hope for me"

"You know, those that know their own strength and capabilities are always the strongest. Don't beat yourself up over it. In the end we were all weak. But that doesn't matter. We've been given a second chance at life" I say, consoling the young teen. I don't normally act so casual, so familiar, with other people, but me and Armin had made it to the end together so I feel oddly close to him.

"You're right. Well I guess that sums up some of the things I wanted to talk to you about" the blonde says, still smiling. "I was right. Theres no way you'd need to ask for help when it comes to learning" I say and the blonde chuckles. "Tell me," I start, "did you meet Eren in this world?" I question.

"We've been friends since i started getting my memories back" the blonde says calmly. "When was that?" I question. "When I was four years old" Four? "So young? That must have been tough having to deal with all of that at such a young age" I say and he shakes his head at me. "Surprisingly it was that bad. My parents didn't know what was wrong with me. I kept talking about titans, confused this world with that one and always woke up screaming" he says and before he could continue I interrupt him. "How is that not bad?"

"Let me finish" Armin says, his voice soft but serious, "Even though I was quite young, I don't think that me remembering at such an age was that bad. I didn't know that they were actually my memories but I understood what they were about." He says, "I only really knew they were actual memories of mine when I started meeting people from the dreams. First Eren, then Mikasa. T first I thought that it was just a coincidence but when I got to middle school meeting more and more people from the dreams."

"It was tough. I knew who they were but they didn't even know who I was. But that was fine. I felt comfort in remembering the past. That's all, really. It took me long to realize that it was my past that I had been dreaming about, but as soon as that realization hit me I accepted it. And once I accepted it more and more memories started coming back to me. I don't remember everything but I do know a lot from that world" he ends off, smiling.

A short silence passed between us.

"Does he remember anything?" I ask, breaking the silence. Armin hesitated before speaking. "He doesn't remember anything" he says, his smile falling, "but it's better that way. Let him live in this world without the trauma of the past we all shared. Some people had it rough but he was worse off than most of us" Armin says.

"I agree" I say, "But do you think they'll always stay ignorant of the past?" I question. "I honestly don't know" Armin replies, "but it doesn't matter , right? Eren's alive…" he adds in, smiling. I couldn't return his smile but I could understand his sentiment. "You're right."

 _Eren's alive_

* * *

After speaking for a little while longer, both Armin and I realized that him standing there and being friendly with me probably didn't look too professional of me. After all, I am a teacher and he is a student and the people in this world are all stupid and will probably think of something as stupid as me and him having a student/teacher affair. I mean, I don't particularly care about what they think- because I know that it's not true- but I do still need to keep my job.

So Armin went wherever it is that he had to be and I am on my way to Hanji's classroom. She wants to talk to me about something. I'm not very keen on listening to whatever it is she wants to say because I know that she probably wants to talk about her latest experiment or how constipated she was last night. Okay, she probably won't talk about that, but I'm still not excited.

I've known Hanji since I started remembering my past and even while we were young she was always enthusiastic about anatomy- and basically anything that had to deal with science and biology. She's always stuck to me, then and even now. She's like chronic diarrhoea. You don't want it but it keeps coming back to you and it becomes a natural occurrence and you eventually get used to it.

Well, I'll be honest; I don't really have any hostile feelings for Hanji. I think that after having had her be a nuisance in my past life and now having her in this life, made me accept her as more of a friend. One of those friends that you really don't want but you can't get rid of because they end up cracking through all your doors and making themselves at home in your house.

I watched so many people die in my past and now that I've met them in this world it's like I appreciate them more. I know what they've been through, even though they don't know it themselves. At least one of us remembers the lives we all used to have.

"Levi!" I hear a familiar voice shout out, forcing me to turn around and stop in my tracks. "Thank goodness. I thought you had already left" Hanji says as she stops in front of me, breathless. "Sorry. I was talking with a student" I say and she shakes her head. "I was also busy. Erwin decided to call me to his office and we-" before she could finish I interrupted her.

"Based on your dishevelled state, your lack of oxygen intake and those flushed cheeks, it's probably something I don't want to know so don't finish that sentence" I say and she just sighs. Fine, I won't tell you, old jealous man"

"I'm hardly jealous about yours and Erwins love affairs" I say and she chuckles. "You say that with such a blank face yet I can hear the bitterness in your voice. When's the last time you had sex? Ten years ago?" she says, giving me an obnoxious smile. I honestly felt like punching her. There was no way I was bitter about her and Erwin… I mean… it's Hanji and Erwin.

"That is none of your business, you perverted swine" I sigh out. "Come on… just tell me" she says, pouting. It amazes me that she thinks that will work on me. "No" I say firmly as I walk into her classroom. "Come on, Levi. Just tell me. I'm your best friend! Plus, I'm always telling you everything" she adds in. "At least answer this: when last were you in a relationship?"

"…"

"…"

"Seven years" I mumble out. "What?" Hanji questions. "Seven years. I haven't been in a relationship for seven years." I say, glaring at her. "Why not? Surely you've met some great woman… I can hardly see you having trouble with the ladies…" she says, genuinely, and stupidly, perplexed. I sigh out. "To be honest, I have met a few woman, but I find it difficult to commit to them emotionally…" I say and Hanji hums out. "So, in other words, you only meet woman, seduce them, then leave them after dealing with any pent up sexual tension you may have?"

"You make me sound like a sleaze bag" I say, frowning. "You aren't denying it. See, if you're going to be using woman for sex it kinda makes you a dirt bag" the woman says. "Look, it's not like I really want to do that. I don't really want to have sex with anybody. I just have sex for the sake of getting rid of tension. There's no carnal desire behind it. And I always make my intensions clear. Like I've said, I can't commit emotionally.

"You know, I always knew that you were a pretty jaded person but I always thought that one day you would meet someone that would make you view the world in a more optimistic way." She says and I sigh out. "Well none of them have ever felt like they'd bring any good in my life. They've never felt right for me and that's that." I say, "Now stop talking about this. It's not important so please talk about what you actually wanted to talk about" I growl out and the woman chuckles. "Yes, sorry for making you feel awkward"

"So remember all the times you've asked me if I remembered a world filled with giant humanoid creatures?" she questions and I nod my head. "Yes" I mutter out. "Well, last night I was thinking about it and then I started seeing these visions. There were two of them. One was of us surrounded by huge trees and I think we were apprehending a huge female looking thing. Then the second was of us in a town. It was filled with those giants. They were everywhere."

"It felt so real. I could smell and taste blood. I could hear the sound of everyone's screams and I watched as everyone one of them got chewed up."

She's having memories of the past?

"It was all so real. It felt like I was actually there, like that was really happening. It was frightening but at the same time it was exhilarating. I thought you would want to know" she ends off, smiling brightly. "Only you would find the death of those around you thrilling" I say shaking my head. "But this is good news" I mutter out more to myself than to her. "Why is it a good thing? I always thought nightmares were bad"

"No, they are bad, but these ones are not. The fact that you started having these dreams means that you're remembering your past self's life. This is really good. If you're remembering then that means everyone else, in theory, will start remembering as well" I say and Hanji shakes her head at me. "I don't really understand."

"You don't need to. Just don't reject any of the dreams you have. I may sound crazy when I say this but they aren't any normal dreams. They're your memories. Don't deny it. Allow yourself to remember"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Soon after their conversation Hanji left the school while Levi stayed behind. He needed to complete a few things and would probably only leave later in the evening. He didn't mind staying behind but he had been hoping to leave earlier. But work was work and being a teacher required him to devote a lot of his time towards his career.

"Well, it's not like I have much to do anyway" the blackette sighed out at his desk. He was trying to focus on the work he had to do- which wasjust standard marking- but he was finding it difficult to consentrate. His mind kept on drifting off and thoughts about his conversation with Hanji.

 _She's remembering the past._ He silently thinks to himself. _Does that mean the others will start remembering as well?_ He asks himself but finds that he couldn't answer his own question. _I'll have to speak to Armin about this. A second opinion is needed for this... But if she is remembering annd the others start recalling the past then that means..._

Levi's own mind couldn't comprehend what all of this meant- because the very possibility sounded too good to be true. But, if everyone did start remembering then that meant Eren would remember as well. And as much as he wanted Eren to remember who he once was- and who Levi was- a part of the blackette didn't want him to remember.

 _"It's better that way... He had it worse off than most of us"_ he hears Armins voice in his head say. Armin was right. It was better if Eren didn't know about the past that they shared. Levi didn't mind carrying the burden of remembrance but he wanted Eren to live a carefree life, one where he didn't have to experience graphic nightmares and gory flashbacks of the past.

He knew that he really wanted to meet Eren again in this life but her preferred it this way. They had already gotten their ten exchange students so he knew Eren wouldn't be coming to Japan. But he was fine with that. He still had his memory of him and that was all he needed. Eren didn't need to be there by his side. He knew he had made a promise but it was better than this because he knew that, were Eren there, a lot of trouble- for both of them- would arise.

Sighing out, the blackette looked up from the work he was currently neglecting and over at the empty desks that filled out in five rows in front of him. "No use staying. I'm not getting any work done" he says, sighing out for the umpteenth time that day.

He packed all his work away with the speed and energy of a snail. He got up from his seat and walked over to the door, switching off the room light, then walked out of the room and locking the door behind him before walking down the corridor. It was awfully silent, but that was to be expected since it was close to six in the evening.

When he got closer to the end of the corridor- which had stairs leading up and down on one side and then another corridor on the other side- he heard the sound of hurried footsteps. He thought it was a teacher in a rush to get home but soon the rushed footsteps turned into running and he heard someone shout "wo bin ich"

He had thought the person was running the other way but as he turned the corner he saw a flash brown hair and then he felt his back hit the ground and a heavy weight atop his person. His eyes had shut close as his back made impact with the floor. He heard the sound of of the idiot that fell on him yelp as well as the sound of something cracking. It was also at this moment when the smell of honey and apples filled his nostrils.

"Oh mein gott! Es tut mir leid!" Levi heard someone say as the weight he felt on him suddenly lifted. _What's a German student doing here this late?_ He questions mentally as his eyes open up to look up. there, hovering over him with a worried expression over his features was a green-eyed boy that visited Levi's dreams frequently.

The blackettes eyes widen as he stares at that familiar face. For a second he thought he saw recognition in the other's eyes but it quickly turned into worry and confusion. After a moment of staring the male gets up and dusts himself off before looking over at the teen in front of him. He didn't know what to say. He felt like he had just opened up a box he shouldn't have.

 _Why is Eren here?_

"Levi, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

 _What? How does he know my name… Armin said he didn't remember…_

"Why… why do you know my name…?" the blackette asks, his eyes wide with shock.

Eren looked just as shocked and confused as he did.

"I-I d-don't know why… this… this is the first time I've ever met you…"

And with that statement everything went silent as Levi felt something in him die a little at those words.

 _Then why do you know my name?_

"Who are you?"

* * *

 _ **DONE! I apologize for the wait. I've been sick. I hope this chapter is enjoyable. I tried hard!**_

 _ **Finally. Eren has finally been introduced into the story. The next chapter will probably be in his POV and I'll be backtracking a little bit. Also, even though Eren said Levi's name, he does not remember anything about the other world!**_

 _ **Well, I hope to get some feedback. I didn't get much with the last chapter and it made me kinda sad. Oh well.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Resurgence**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"We're extremely sorry. We only found out earlier today that you would be joining our school so we didn't have much preparation time" I hear Erwin Smith say, an apologetic look displayed on his face. I shake my head and give him a gentle smile- trying to look as polite as possible.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. I only decided to take the opportunity to be a part of the exchange program two days ago so I can't blame you. I'm sorry for causing trouble for you" I say, bowing my head as a form of showing respect and my sincerity. I read up in a text book that in japan it's custom to bow your head when apologizing, something about it showing respect and remorse. I don't really care about that stuff though.

"No, you don't need to apologize. You've caused us no trouble. We're extremely glad to have you here at our school. We've arranged for you to stay with one of our teachers for the rest of the week. We still need to sort out things at the housing the other students are at. I hope you'll be okay with that. Like I said, we only found out about you early this morning so we had to do what we could with the short amount of time we had"

I nod my head. "It's fine, maybe I enjoy staying with this teacher and ask if I could just stay there until the program is over" I joke. I didn't particularly mind staying with the teacher, after all, but I did feel a bit nervous about staying with someone I don't know. I think Mr Smith could see the slight discomfort in my demeanour as he chuckled and interlinked his fingers together. "Don't worry, I can assure you that you'll be alright with Mr Ackerman. He's a little strict but if you don't cause him any trouble he'll go easy on you"

I hope that's true. Although I don't know this guy so how am I supposed to "not cause trouble"? "Just be polite and make sure you don't mess up. He has a thing about dirt and messy things" great, a clean freak. "I'm sure you'll be fine. He's still in his class now so you may go over there and introduce yourself. He's on the second floor, room 18 B. When he leaves two can just come and fetch your luggage in the front office. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I do hope that you enjoy your stay"

I nod my head . "I'll be leaving then. Thank you, Mr Smith" I say, curtly bowing my head before walking out of the room. once I was out of my new principles office I let out a sigh. I'm probably going to get lost in this building… and to top it off I have to stay with an old guy who's germaphobe _and_ a neat freak. "Well, it's not like it can get any worse."

Now to find that teacher. Mr Smith did say he's on the second floor, room 18 B… what was the mans name again? Acker… Accer… Packer? No, it's not that… I guess I'll have to ask him. I'll probably look extremely disrespectful but whatever. It's not like names is something I remember easily.

Looking at the end of the hall way I was currently walking in I saw a flight of stairs and a hanging sign that had the number 2 on it and kanji. It must stand for the second floor. This school should probably consider using more English. I don't expect any German but a part of me thought they would at least have English signs around their school since English is the only language we can all communicate through.

When I got to the base of the stairs I looked up them. It was pretty quiet. Well, it was getting late. By now everyone should have been home or on their way home, so it didn't really surprise me that the school was so silent. It still creeps me out though. I've always been unsettled by silence, but at the same time I feel oddly comfortable by it's presence. Sighing out, I walk up the stairs, glancing at the posters placed against the walls. They were all in Japanese so I couldn't understand, of course.

I had gone for lessons two months back- mainly because I knew of the exchange program- but I still couldn't quite grasp all the characters. Armin and Mikasa – two of my best friends- grasped the language pretty easily- but to be fair Mikasa was half Japanese. The rest of the students got the language and then there was me. I'm really hopeless. But then again there's no way someone like me can learn a whole language in two months. I'd need two years at least…

I'll just have to ask someone for help. Maybe this person I have to live with will help me" I whisper to myself silently as I start walking through the corridors of the second floor. Luckily the doors had numbers plated on them. Still, I had no idea where I was and when I got to the end of the corridor there was yet another.

At some point I ended up back in the first corridor, walking back towards the second. It was like I was going in circles. "I'm lost" I mutter out in defeat. I should have asked Mr Smith to take me to the classroom… maybe I should go back…

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

 _Maybe I should go back_. Eren silently thought to himself as he turns around. Before he could even take his first step a small sound reached his ears. He turned around and strained his ears, listening. His face brightened as he realized it was footsteps he was hearing. He thanked the lord for his unnaturally good hearing. _At least now I can ask someone for help._

The brunette broke out in a sprint, yelling out "Wo bin ich" as he does so. _Why am I even running? I'll cross paths with them either way…"_ he thinks to himself. He didn't know why but he felt there was something pulling him forwards, something that with great force. He couldn't stop his feet from moving and as he turned around the corner he collided with another person and ended up falling right on top of them.

He couldn't help but yelp out. He heard something crack under his weight. Thoughts about killing someone and going on a diet crossed his mind. _I need to tell mom to stop spoiling me…_ he thought to himself. An oddly familiar scent of coffee and cinnamon filled his nostrils, making him freeze momentarily. _What… what is this smell?_

When he came back to his senses he realised that he was still crushing the person beneath him.

"Oh mein got! Es tut mir leid!" he shouts as he lifts himself off of the other. He looked down and saw that he'd bumped into a short scrawny looking man with pitch black hair. He was still sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed with an oddly peaceful look on his face. _Oh my god! Is he dead?!_ Eren screamed in his head as he stares down at the male, worry evident in his eyes. _I don't know if I'll be able to carry on with life knowing that my weight killed someone_. I mentally cried at the thought.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when the males eyes opened up and stared directly into his. Steel blue eyes bore into his and he felt shivers rake up and down his body at the cold gaze he was given. Not long after the males eyes opened did they widen in surprise. Eren was confused. _Does he have a concussion?_ He questions mentally.

The man suddenly gets up and dusts himself off before looking over at the brunette. It was at that moment that Eren felt the need to apologize, but just like he couldn't control his feet earlier, he couldn't control his mouth and his words ended up coming out as word-vomit. He didn't even know what he was saying.

"Levi," at this the others eyes widen, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-!"

"Why… Why do you know my name?" the other man asks. Eren looks at him with confusion. _Did I just say his name? no… that's impossible… I … but I did… I said Levi, didn't I? is that his name? how did I know that…?_

"I-I don't know why… this… this is the first time I've ever met you…" Eren says. He didn't know why but the other man looked hurt by his statement, still, he had to ask. "Who are you?"

For a moment silence passed between the,. Eren felt awkward. He knew that he didn't know this man, yet he'd said his name… He couldn't understand why he had said it… looking clearly at the man, he was sure that this was the first time he has ever met him… even so… even so, he felt something abnormally familiar about the man.

"Levi Ackerman…" Eren hears him say, his train of thought being broken by his low voice. "W-what?" he questions, not quite catching what he said. "What? Are you deaf or something, brat? I said my name is Levi Ackerman" Levi growls out, his eyes narrowing on the brunette.

 _Levi Ackerman… The teacher I need to stay with!_ "Ah! Mr Ackerman! I'm Eren Yeager! I'm the student that's supposed to be staying with you for the next week!" he exclaims excitedly, forgetting about their previous encounter immediately. Levi gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he questions, his eyebrows burrowing.

"Mr Smith said that I'll be staying with you for the next week until they can sort out proper housing for me. Did you not know…?" Eren questions, a confused look on his face. "Did he say that?" Levi asks, his expression turning stoic, "I'll call him quick" he adds in as he pulls out his phone and dials a number in.

Eren stood there awkwardly. He felt like his bad luck had just doubled. If he thought about it clearly; he had just bumped into a complete stranger yet, even though he didn't know the man, he managed to spit out his name. That aside, it now turns out that this man is actually the person he's supposed to be staying with, but it also turns out that he didn't even know Eren was supposed to be.

His situation probably wasn't that bad, but he couldn't help but exaggerate a bit. He was in a foreign country. Everything was different and he was starting to feel nervous. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt like he was locked in a cage with people staring at him, gazing upon his being with disgust. He had this type of feeling before, he knew it. But he couldn't quite place when.

"Eren" Levi calls out to the distressed teen. The brunette looks over at the elder male. "Y-yes?" he stutters out, feeling bare in front of Levi's cold, burning gaze. "It seems you'll be living with me for the next week. My colleague forgot to tell me about it so I'm sorry about earlier." The male says, trying to be nice even though he was speaking through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill both Hanji and Erwin" he mutters under his breath.

"If it's too much of a hassle you don't need to" Eren mutters out, his gaze moving to the pristine floors. "No, it's all been planned already. Just don't mess up my house" the blackette says, a scowl on his face. Eren chuckles nervously. "U-uhm, thank you"

"Hn" was all the blackette said before picking up his brief case and walking down the passage. Eren stood there, completely at a loss. _This man…_

"Don't just stand there, shitty brat" Levi says, turning around and glaring at the brunette, "I've got things to do so move your ass." He adds in. Eren quickly composed himself before following after the man, a foreboding sense lingering in him.

 _This man… is a total jerk…_ he thought to himself as he stared at the back of the man's head. _This is probably going to be the most awkward week ever…_

* * *

Levi's POV

* * *

Driving home with Eren was beyond awkward. I know I treated him a bit harshly earlier but I really help it. I was shocked. I didn't think Eren would come to the school, and yet he has. That wasn't the only surprise… he said my name. I can't even wrap my head around this. how can someone who hasn't met you before know your name?

Okay, well I mean in my case I knew quite a lot of people before they even knew me. But Eren shouldn't have any memories about me or our past. But even so, I can't deny the fact that he'd said my name. I can't lie to myself, but a part of me feels like I was just hearing things, seeing things… I feel like this is just a dream and that when I wake up Eren won't be here. But, even if this is a dream, I'd like to stay in it a bit longer… seeing Eren… seeing him looking so well… so alive… it makes me happy.

"U-uhm… I know it's troublesome for you to have a complete stranger-" _you're not much of a stranger, Eren._ "-living with you, but I really do want to thank you for doing this. I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no" Eren says, smiling brightly at me. I sigh out.

"Should you be trusting a total stranger so easily?" I mutter out, looking away from him. When we go home I showed hi m to the spare room. Well, I actually left him there to pack all his things while I came down to the kitchen and made me some much needed coffee. He eventually came down as well and sat at the dining table with me. It was pleasantly silent for me until he decided to speak. Well, I can't blame him for wanting to fill in the silence. He must feel extremely awkward. He… hasn't changed one bit.

"Well, even though you treated me like a total slob earlier, I feel like you're someone I can trust" Eren says, still smiling. "And what if I wasn't someone you could trust? What if I was a murderer?" I question, raising a brow at the brunette. He only shook his head at me, his smiled fading away. "Are you going to kill me?" he asks, giving me a questioning look.

"No…", I say, "but that's not the point. You should never trust others so easily. There's a lot of perverse people in this world." I add in, looking away from him yet again. "Well, if that's the case, should you be allowing a total stranger into _your_ house?" Eren questions. I look over at him and shrug. " I doubt you'd be able to do anything… I feel like I can… trust you" well, it's not a lie. I do trust him, but it's not like I can say "Yeah, well I know you from our past life so of course I trust you."

"I'm surprised. You're actually quite… nice. I thought you were some rude, old neat freak that would make my stay a living hell, but you're actually really nice. I'm glad. I can at least relax knowing that the person I'm staying with is somewhat caring"

I feel like I've just been insulted in a really nice way. "Thank you… I think" I say, sighing out. Does everyone think I'm a mean old guy? Wait, why do they even think I'm old… "And I'm not old…" I say, feeling like defending my age. "Well, you don't look old, but you are obviously much older than me… besides, age is just a number. It's the person that counts" he says, smiling.

A silence passed between us. I didn't feel like answering him. He was being way too familiar with me. I didn't mind it but it just felt so unreal. It was almost like the old times. Not that I spoke much to Eren then.

" _ **Neh, Heichou, why don't you speak that much?"**_

" _ **You'll probably talk more to me when I save the world, but until then… your silent words are more than enough to keep me happy"**_

That's right. I didn't talk much to him back then. Maybe… maybe Eren being here is a good thing. Maybe I've been given a second chance. And I'm sure there was a time that I promised that if I ever got the chance to see him I'd talk to him as much as he wants. But can I really do that? Ever since I'd started getting my memories back I wanted to meet Eren again and talk to him, but know that he really is here it's a bit difficult.

 _Grrroowl~_

Eh? What was that?

I look over at Eren to see him looking away with an embarrassed look on his face along with a bright blush. "Eren…" I pause, "Are you… hungry?" I question. He looks at me and gives me an embarrassed smile. "I-it sounds like it" he says, chuckling nervously.

I stare at him. I felt the corners of my lips twitch up into a smile. This kid… he's a real idiot.

"What would you like to eat, Eren?"

But… he's the idiot I've wanted to see for a long time.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been waiting for my beta to edit this chapter but I haven't heard from him. I just updated this anyway because I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer._**

 ** _I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. As usual I hope to get some feedback. Until next time._**

 ** _Ciao~_**


End file.
